1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to high degrees of integration and storage capability of semiconductor devices, a thin layer having high-k has recently been used for, e.g., a gate dielectric layer of a transistor, a dielectric layer of a capacitor, or a gate dielectric layer of a non-volatile memory device. By using such a high-k thin layer, a thin Equivalent Oxide Thickness (EOT) may be maintained and thus leakage current of the thin layer may be greatly reduced.